


A smoky night at The Arcadia

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/F, lets swing cats and kittens, max being the forward one for once, sexy suit wearing Chloe Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe Price steps into the swankiest club in Portland.The night is full of possibilities.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A smoky night at The Arcadia

Chloe Price adjusted her suit, re aligning the necktie. Sure, dames weren't supposed to wear suits. Anyone who told her that though, were told where to go.  
Sometimes with her fists, if they were persistent. 

Besides, it was 1948, not the damn 1800's. She slipped the raincoat off, handing it to the coat check girl. A cheery blonde named Taylor, if Chloe recalled correctly. "Hey, Price. Lookin' sharp!" "Thanks! True beauty is never appreciated. See you.", Chloe winked.

She smoothed out her blonde hair. The Arcadia was a swank joint, that was for sure. One of the best clubs in Portland. As she sat down in front of the bar, Justin slid a drink in front of her. "Martini, shaken, not stirred, right, C?" "As always, my man." she smiled.

A voice started to sing, velvety smooth tones. 

I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place

Even your emotions have an echo

in so much space

Chloe turned around, and caught sight of a short haired brunette on stage, a glittery blue dress flowed down to her knees. 

And you're out there, without care

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much.

She could keep her eyes off the brunette. Their gazes locked, and it was like an electric current flowed through her.

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Possibly

The freckle faced angel (those were the CUTEST freckles Chloe had ever seen, she decided) soon finished her set.

As Chloe nursed her drink, she felt someone slide onto the bar stool next to her. "A Coke, please, Justin.", that voice said. "My name's Max. Yours?"

"C..Chloe..Chloe Price.", Chloe slightly stammered.

"Well, Chloe Chloe Price", Max smirked. "What say we dance?"

Sure enough, a blonde wearing a long dress, showing off plenty of cleavage, as well as a long slit up the side, had taken the stage. A blue feather earring caught Chloe's attention. Rachel Amber. She was a really big star in the local club scene. Chloe had heard she wanted to head down to Tinseltown, make it big in the movies.

On the floors of Tokyo

Down in London town's a go go

A-with the record selection 

And the mirror's reflection

I'm a -dancin' with myself.

As she led Max, across the floor, her hand on Max's lower back, Chloe chuckled to herself. She'd half expected to strike out tonight, and have to go home and to that exact same thing. A few dark glares were sent the ladies way, but, Chloe just stared murder right back. Bunch of damn neanderthals.

a-when there's no one else in sight  
and in a crowded lonely night  
well, I wait so long for my love vibration  
that I'm dancing by myself.

Chloe looked down into Max's eyes. "Your full name is Maxine, I take it? Why go with just Max?"  
"I don't know, why do you dress in a suit?"  
"Because I feel com...oh, I get it." Max smiled at her.

As the song ended, Max smiled at her. "Well, I have to get going. Got to get backstage and prepare for my next number with the band." She scribbled something on a piece of paper, and slid it into the front pocket of Chloe's suit jacket. "Here's my number. Just give me a whistle. You know how to whistle don't you?". And with another smirk, she slinked away, back to the backstage door.

..yeah, Chloe'd be doing some dancing with herself, after all. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was listening to Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox on YouTube. A comment on the cover of Gnarls Barkely's Crazy mentioned them feeling like they were in a club, circa the 1940's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIpW5dJcp0w
> 
> As for the modern songs in the 1940's part, I got inspiration from Bioshock: Infinite for that.
> 
> Then I heard the cover of Dancing With Myself. And saw a suit clad Chloe leading a blue dress wearing Max around a dance floor. A swing cover of Billy Idol seemed to fit Chloe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIpW5dJcp0w
> 
> And I blame part of this on the art at the beginning of "The World is Not Enough". Damn good spy story, but, had the "Orphan Account" curse. The art I refer to is by Raaimu, https://raaimu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
